Uma Nova Perspectiva
by Stuffed Plushie
Summary: Alice Brandon é uma garota de dezesseis anos abandonada por seus pais em uma clínica para pessoas psicologicamente perturbadas. Enclausurada, Alice tem uma triste vida, até conhecer um dos psicólogos, o jovem Jasper Whitlock. // Todos Humanos
1. Prólogo

"Alice Brandon é uma garota de dezesseis anos abandonada por seus pais em uma clínica para pessoas psicologicamente perturbadas. Enclausurada, Alice tem uma triste vida, até conhecer um dos psicólogos, o jovem Jasper Whitlock."

**N/A:** Casal principal, **Alisper** *-* Sou suspeita pra decidir qual meu casal favorito, amo Alisper qn  
Não sei ainda quais personagens aparecerão a mais, vou escrever o que me vier na cabeça hihi.  
Música musa inspiradora da vez, **New Perspective**, do Panic At The Disco x3

Os personagens são de autoria de Stephenie Meyer;  
Escrevo está história por diversão.  
Boa leitura :D

Beijinhos, **N. J. x3**


	2. Chegada

A mesma grama de sempre, o mesmo céu nublado, a mesma luz turva e cinzenta do Sol. Suspirei. A mesmice era algo inevitável em um manicômio.

Pois bem, tem gente que chama de "Instituição de Tratamento Mental", pura frescura! É simplesmente um hospício! Eu tinha nojo daquele lugar. Nojo dos meus pais por terem me jogado lá e me esquecido.

- Hora do almoço. – gritou uma enfermeira para todos que estavam no jardim, incluindo eu mesma.

Levantei, suspirando novamente. Limpei meu vestido branco, roupa uniforme das pacientes. Andava lentamente, sem vontade de chegar aquele projeto de presídio que era a parte de dentro do manicômio.

- Oi Alice! – uma moça, da minha idade, me cumprimentava. – Eu e Rachel estávamos te procurando. – ela deu um sorriso sincero. Seu nome era Rebecca. Ela estava aqui, pois, após a morte de sua irmã gêmea, Rachel, ela foi tomada por uma doença mental que a fazia pensar que sua irmã estava ali, com ela. Um tanto triste. Mas, em geral, Rebecca era bem animada.

- Oi Rebecca. – retornei, sem nenhum entusiasmo, lhe direcionando um sorriso pesaroso, típico meu.

- Ficamos sabendo que hoje teremos novidades! – sério, tinha dó dela. Ela se iludia muito com aqueles mentirosos de jaleco. Mas fazer o que, é para isso que eles servem: Mentir para nós, pois acham que somos mentalmente inferiores.

- Que ótimo. – disse, sem nem um pingo de vida. – E o que é? – _dessa vez_, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Falaram que vamos receberemos novos amigos. – ela sorriu largamente, os dentes bem cuidados. Na minha própria tradução, _novos mentirosos_.

- Legal. – respondi educadamente, ignorando os gritos da minha mente que se revoltava com a informação. Sempre procurei ser gentil com Rebecca, por ser a única que se aproximava de mim.

Fomos ao refeitório e me sentei no mesmo canto solitário que, basicamente, tinha meu nome escrito em letras incolores. Era uma mesa pequena com apenas uma cadeira, diferente dos demais assentos que eram destinados a mais pessoas.

Peguei a bandeja bege que tinha uma tigelinha com uma gelatina de cor estranha em seu meio. Pode-se dizer que sou meio temperamental por estar aqui e desconto isso na minha alimentação. Não faz sentido, eu sei.

Estava remexendo naquela gosma de tonalidade roxa-terra – uma cor que tira seu apetite por completo -, sem ter o que mais me distrai. Olhei ao redor, os pacientes, então a vi. Uma mulher de pele castanha, com uma grande cicatriz no lado direito do rosto.

Um rosto que eu conhecia demais, que tinha sido uma das únicas coisas que realmente me fez sentir bem estar aqui.

Era o rosto de Emily Young. O rosto que havia ganhado uma cicatriz em um acidente envolvendo lobos na floresta. O rosto mais maternal que tive por toda a minha vida.

- Como está, pequena Alice? – ela perguntou, quando chegou ao meu lado.

- Quero morrer, como sempre, Emily. – respondi. Ela era a única que achava que eu era mentalmente saudável. Portanto, desde sempre, a única a saber que eu preferia estar morta a estar ali.

- Alice, querida, não seja tão pessimista. – ela disse uma das frases bordão dela. Também tinha a "_veja o lado bom das coisas, Alice_". Coisas que, enquanto estivesse ali dentro, eu definitivamente não faria.

- Eu só quero deixar este lugar, viver como alguém normal, ser uma adolescente de dezesseis anos normal. – comecei, já choramingando. Eu devo um bebê.

- As coisas melhorarão, minha filha. – ela disse, em um tom meio maternal, meio profético. Se despediu me dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. _Como uma mãe faria_, ecoou esse pensamento em minha cabeça.

Terminado o horário do almoço, me arrastei até qualquer uma das salas do longo corredor de azulejos brancos.

Fiquei lá, isolada do resto, até que alguém havia chegado ali.

Não era apenas uma pessoa. Era um dos doutores e um rapaz.

Não um rapaz mentalmente perturbado, de modo algum. Ele era alto, bom, _bem_ mais alto do que eu. Tinha cabelos louros, um rosto angelical – na minha opinião, pelo menos. E usava trajes de médico.

Ele havia varrido a sala com seu olhar e, quando passou seus olhos por mim, nossos olhares se encontraram. Senti algo se remexer dentro de mim, uma sensação boa. Ele percebeu que estava fixada em seu olhar e mandou-me um sorriso simpático. Automaticamente, sorri. Não era mais um de meus sorrisos forçados, era real.

Espera ai! Meu Deus, eu sorri?!

Sorri mesmo, sem fingir?

Certo, tenho duas opções. Primeira, estou delirando, a falta de comida no organismo que deve estar finalmente tendo efeito. Segundo, eu tive uma reação exagerada do sorriso do novo médico. Ah, Deus, estou perdida nesse meu mar de pensamentos.

- Boa tarde, queridos pacientes. – o velho doutor falava. – Muitos já sabem que estou me aposentando e não poderia deixar o cargo sem ter alguém para me substituir. Este é Jasper Whitlock, o novo médico de vocês.

Então, Jasper era seu nome. Olhando para o chão, sorri debilmente. Apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir sua voz, pois sabia que deveria estar falando com o outro médico.

- ... aquela é Eva Rushgarden, e a pequenininha ali no canto é Mary Alice Brandon, ou só Alice.

- Alice. – ele disse meu nome. Talvez fosse seu modo de como se lembrar dos nomes, digo, repeti-los. Mas o jeito como ele o dissera havia me deixado boba. Sério, não estou brincando. Só faltava eu começar a rir, aí seria demais pra um único dia.

- Aproveitando que estamos falando de Alice, devo lhe passar um pouco sobre ela. Ela é um pouco problemática, acha que tem sua mentalidade perfeitamente bem. – Ok, minha vontade agora era de ir até aquele maldito médico e bater a cabeça dele na parede. Hello, minha mente é perfeita, a de meus pais é que não são. – Estive cuidando dela por muito tempo. Pensei em passar a responsabilidade para a Dra. Young, ela se relaciona bem com a garota. Mas, pensei bem, que tal um desafio para o novato?

- Não creio que ela seja problemática. – Jasper discordou, franzindo o cenho. Quis esquecer de bater no outro e sorrir, mas me segurei.

- Bom, agora vamos ver os pacientes da outra ala. – o velho doutor, contrariado, puxava Jasper para fora.

Fiquei pensando no jeito que ele discordou. Suspirei e fui andar sem rumo pelo corredor. Para variar, andar cabisbaixa, o que eu mais faço naqueles corredores.

De repente, trombo em alguém. Maldita seja a mania de andar cabisbaixa.

- Ai. – definitivamente, não tenho reações muito criativas.

-Me desculpe... – o estranho disse com sua voz macia. Apesar de não estar olhando-o, sentia seu olhar em mim. – Alice. – ele completou.

Olhei para cima e meu coração bateu mais rápido.

- Não... Não foi sua culpa. – ele me ajudava a levantar. – Você deve ser o dr. Whitlock, certo? – falei com respeito, afinal, ele devia ser mais velho do que eu. Ao pensar nisso, fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Queria saber o por quê daquele sentimento, hm.

- Acho que sou, mas me chame de Jasper. – ele sorriu calorosamente.

- Jasper. – ecoei seu nome, gostando como soava em minha voz.

- Com licença, Alice, mas tenho que ir pegar a lista dos meus pacientes. – ele deu um meio sorriso de quem se desculpa. – Até mais tarde. – ele saiu.

- Até. – disse, um momento mais tarde. Eu sorria feito boba, e sim, eu tinha consciência disso.

- Ih, o que aconteceu com a Alice que disse que queria morrer? – Emily passou do meu lado, andando. Entendendo seu tom, a segui. – Tudo isso só por ver o novo médico? – ela sorriu, meio em deboche, mas não maldosamente.

- Hm. – não respondi com palavras, olhando para baixo, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Há, sabia. – ela sorriu, enquanto vasculhava entre potes de remédios.

- Sabia o que? – perguntei, momentaneamente perdida em nossa conversinha.

- Nada, querida. – ela sorriu. Ah não, ela está aproveitando as minhas custas o que eu não entendi.

- Ah, Emily, para com isso, você sabe que não gosto disso.

- As coisas melhorarão, filha. – ela me falou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Bufei. Ela não ia falar mesmo. – Tenho que ir. A Mallory está tendo um ataque, de novo. Os pais dessa menina nunca deviam ter deixado ela tão solta pelas ruas, agora ela grita pelas drogas que não toma, hmpf. – Emily reclamava para si mesma a ultima frase, andando. Deixei-a ir, voltando ao corredor. Já disse, quando você vive num hospício, a mesmice é inevitável.

Ou talvez seja.

* * *

**N/A:** ok, não tenho o que dizer, ainda não havia postado e soube que já tem gente gostando pela sinopse *O* (thnks pelo review, **Maary Ashleey Cullen** :D)  
Sendo breve, espero que gostem da fic :D Apesar de não saber o que vai acontecer muito breve, ela já é meu xodó, espero que não decepicione rs

love, **N J x3**


	3. Conversa

Me obrigaram a ficar no quarto. É, não gostam que eu fique andando por aí de noite, como se eu pudesse fugir.

Na boa, eu já tentei, mas não adianta muito quando o perímetro é cercado por muros enormes; Vale ressaltar, eu tenho, hum, uma altura não muito razoável para minha idade, sou, digamos, alguns palmos menor do que outras garotas.

Estava deitada na cama, brincando com meus dedos, quando alguém bate na porta.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou _aquela _voz masculina. O mais estranho foi seu perguntar, os médicos não precisavam perguntar – assim como nunca faziam isso.

- Claro. – respondi. Percebi um estranho tom tingir minha voz.

- Olá, Alice. – ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. – Como está?

- Bem, e o senhor? – tentei ser educada e ele riu sonoramente, enquanto fechava a porta. Ele riu da minha cara? Sério, ainda vou espancar ele.

- Não me chame de senhor, me sinto um idoso. Me chame por meu nome. – ele explicava o motivo de seu riso, sentando na cadeira ao lado de meu leito.

- Hm, certo. Estou bem, e você, _Jasper_? – frisei bem seu nome. Ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Ótimo. Não quer saber o por quê de eu estar aqui? – ele sorria, maroto.

- Talvez. – disse sincera, torcendo para que isso não transparecesse. Mais uma risadinha de humor saiu por seus lábios.

- Certo. Vim aqui pra conversar sobre você. – ele me deu um sorriso orgulhoso, como se vir até aqui tivesse lhe tomado muita coragem.

- Ok. – abri a boca para falar mais, porém hesitei. _Vamos, Alice, seja confiante_, uma voz na minha cabeça me falava. – Mas... podemos falar sobre você também, não? Digo, para podermos nos conhecer. – ele suspirou.

- Certo, estou de acordo. Então, Alice, fazem quantos anos que você está aqui?

- Acho que uns sete ou oito anos. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- E quantos anos você tem agora? – ele perguntou, tentando esconder sua surpresa.

- Tenho 16. – foi minha vez de suspirar. Olhei para baixo, as más lembranças vindo à tona.

Senti uma mão sob meu queixo. Um toque quente e terno.

- Ei, olha pra mim. Não fique desse jeito. Se não quiser falar sobre, não tem problema... – ele tirava sua mão de me queixo durante sua explicativa.

- Não, tudo bem. – o interrompi. – Meus pais achavam, que eu estava desenvolvendo algum distúrbio por acordar no meio da noite gritando e falando coisas sem nexo. Falavam que era diferente de ter pesadelos, pois acontecia com muito mais frequência. E então me trancafiaram aqui e não voltaram mais.

- Ele não vieram te visitar? – balancei a cabeça.

- Nunca, desde quando me trouxeram pra cá.

- O que você sente por seus pais? – ele perguntou, observando minuciosamente cada pequena reação minha.

- Nojo. – soltei sem pensar. Me arrependi por um momento, imaginando o que ele poderia pensar. – Não me leve a mal, só disse isso...

- Eu te entendo. – ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos. Era como se ele pudesse ver através dos meus olhos, como se pudesse ler meus sentimentos, como se fossem palavras escritas em um livro. Suspirei.

- Hm, e você? Digo, seu relacionamento com seus pais.

- Meus pais eram boas pessoas, mas viviam trabalhando, não me davam atenção. Aos 13 anos, fui morar com meus tios. – Fiquei pensando no que ele falou.

- Por que você deixou seus pais?

- Não fui eu que os deixei. – ele olhou para baixo e deu uma risadinha sem humor. – Eles que me deixaram. – a palavra ecoou alguns segundos na minha mente, até entender o que significavam. Coloquei minhas mãos na boca, como forma de reprimir um grito que não seria dado.

- Sinto muito. – apenas consegui falar.

- Sem problemas, já faz tempo.

- Quantos anos você tem? – a pergunta saiu sem intenção.

- Tenho 21. – ele respondeu, olhando meu rosto. Era difícil saber quem estava mais curioso naquela conversa, era como descobrir alguém semelhante e também muito diferente de si próprio.

- Mas se tem só 21, ainda não está formado em medicina. – refleti.

- Larguei os estudos e agora estou trabalhando aqui como "enfermeiro". – ele fez as aspas no ar, pois essa realmente não era a função dele. – Assim que me mudei pra cá, decidi trabalhar, porque em tese, eu sou um inútil. – ele riu. Sorri com sua auto-avaliação.

- Acho que eu que me encaixo nesse perfil. – brinquei.

- Falando nisso, como você acha alguma distração aqui? – ele perguntou, com uma meia indignação surgida do nada.

- Hm, não tenho nenhuma. – respondi, agora pensando sobre.

- E o que você acha se eu arranjasse pra você? – ele perguntou, um meio sorriso maroto. Meu coração protestou com aquela visão.

- Seria... Bom. – apenas falei, minha voz falhando na pronuncia das vogais.

- Amanhã trarei algumas coisas pra você. Agora, me ajude a ter imaginação do que trazer. – ele deu um sorrisinho envergonhado, o que resultou numa risada minha.

- Qualquer coisa seria boa como distração.

- Gosta de desenhar, de música, ler, essas coisas?- apenas assenti. – Tenho ideia do que trazer. – ele sorriu, vitorioso.

- Você é assim com todos os pacientes? Presente desse jeito? – perguntei, repassando nossa conversa, da qual ele participou mais informalmente do que profissionalmente. Um pequeno rubor passou por seu rosto.

- Bem, não tenho certeza. – ele não parecia confortável com minha pergunta.

- De qualquer forma, tomara que sempre seja comigo, ao menos. – disse. Eu estava sozinha naquele tenebroso lugar que eu era obrigada a chamar de "lar". Mesmo que eu tivesse Emily como uma meia mãe, ela não podia estar ali a todo momento.

- Sempre estarei, pequena. - ele prometeu.

Nossa conversa continuou durante horas. Por meus cálculos mentais – que são nada confiáveis -, devia ser quase meia noite quando ele deixou meu quarto.

Naquela noite sonhei com um anjo: sua linda face protetora, os cabelos loiros emoldurando o rosto perfeito, os lábios entortados em um belo sorriso, os olhos cintilando gentilmente.

"_Sempre estarei com você, pequena_". O anjo me dizia, enquanto envolvia-me em seus braços.

Quase pude sentir o toque quente do anjo em minha bochecha durante meu sono.

O toque terno que eu tanto amava.

* * *

**N/A: **segundo capítulo, hallelujah .-. rs saiu uma shit, juro que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos, juro mesmo *-* tô ansiosa pra chegar no 4º capitulo, vai ser mara, fikdik :D haha enfim, vamos aos lindos e absolutos reviews õ/ (/sofro de mal de absoluta do crossfox q)

**Marie Raven:** Obrigada, amr :D thnks pelo review (:

**Maary Ashleey Cullen:** sério?! *OOO* *pulando feliz* que lindo, tenho uma fã #1 s2 espero não decepcionar rs thnks pelo review (:


	4. Sonho

"_Alice?_". Uma voz melódica chamava por mim.

"_Alice?_". A pergunta se repetiu, porém a voz não era a mesma. Agora era uma voz feminina que me chamava, com um tom de preocupação.

A claridade que me atingia machucava minhas pálpebras, mesmo fechadas. Fui me obrigando a abri-las, vagarosamente.

Logo me situei: já era de dia. Fui sentando aos poucos na cama, parecia que eu tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão, meu corpo estava todo dolorido.

- Você dormiu um tanto a mais hoje, querida. – a voz, que antes era preocupada, agora estava mais tranquila. Olhei a dona da voz. Aquela era a enfermeira da tarde, não a da manhã.

- Boa tarde, Irina. – falei, esfregando meus olhos.

- Ficamos preocupados, você nunca dorme tanto. – quase pude ouvir ela acrescentando mentalmente um "_já achávamos que você tivesse morrido_".

- Ai. – apenas reclamei, quando me levantei da cama.

- Seu corpo deve estar dolorido de ter ficado deitada por tanto tempo. Não se preocupe, logo vai passar. – ela me garantiu. – Se troque e vá para o refeitório pegar algo para comer. – ela deu uma breve olhada no meu rosto, que era duro, afinal, todos sabiam que eu não comia ao acordar, e acrescentou: - Mesmo que não vá comer, fique lá, tenho que avisar a alguém que você acordou.

Isso me deixou curiosa. Quem poderia ser?

Irina me deixou para que eu me trocasse. Fiz minha higiene, vesti o típico vestido branco e calcei os chinelinhos de pelúcia brancos que havia ganhado de aniversário, presente de Emily.

Segui pelo corredor, sem muita pressa, até chegar ao refeitório. Estava quase deserto, com exceção de poucas pessoas que deviam ainda estar almoçando.

Sentei em minha mesa habitual, com os dedos indicadores e médios nas têmporas, segurando minha cabeça.

- Você está bem?

Sim, havia sido aquela doce voz que perguntou.

- Estou. É que acordei meio tarde hoje. – respondi, levantando meu rosto para encontrar o seu. Ele sorria, o que fez meu coração palpitar alegre.

- Espero que não tenha sido minha culpa. – mesmo que não fosse, eu nunca o acusaria. Ele me fazia ter sonhos maravilhosos. – Agora, tenho algumas surpresinhas para você.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado, entregando-me uma sacola ecológica que mais parecia com uma bolsa. Peguei-a, curiosa.

- Espero que goste do que peguei. – ele disse, coçando a nuca, uma reação automaticamente nervosa. Lhe dei um sorriso para que não se preocupasse.

Vasculhei os materiais. Havia um caderno grosso, um pesado estojo, um pequeno iPod e alguns livros. Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não tinha palavras para expressar meus pensamentos naquele momento.

- Eu amei. – foi o melhor jeito que consegui me expressar.

- Ah, quanto às músicas, não coloquei alguma porque não sabia de quais você gostava. Mas posso te emprestar meu notebook para você passar algumas. – ele me analisava enquanto entregava seu computador portátil para mim.

- É muito gentil de sua parte. – sorri.

- Creio que esta tarde não poderei ficar muito tempo com você, muitos pacientes. – ele dizia, com um tom de decepção em sua voz.

- Ahn. – apenas murmurei, olhando atentamente o notebook preto, para que ele não percebesse a tristeza que me corroia internamente. Ok, isso foi bem piegas, mas era triste mesmo.

- Bem, está quase no horário, tenho que ir. – ele disse, um pouco infeliz. – Tchau, pequena.

- Tchau. – eu apenas disse, com um sorriso de canto, com um pesar que – infelizmente – era visível, quase palpável.

Era estranho. Desde ontem - desde que o conheci, sem apresentações formais, digo -, sinto como se tivesse encontrado algo que nunca imaginei encontrar.

Peguei a sacola e o notebook e fui para o quarto. Este estava vazio, o que me trouxe um alívio instantâneo. Joguei a sacola em cima da cama e fui abrir um pouco a janela, o quarto estava meio abafado, coisa que sempre foi irrelevante para mim.

Quando abri, senti os fracos raios solares percorrerem minha face, assim como a leve brisa que passava ali. Eu me sentia viva naquele momento. Mais do que nunca me senti.

Voltei até a cama e me empoleirei nela, ligando o notebook. Peguei o iPod e seu cabo. Não vai ser uma tarde que vou me ocupar facilmente. Suspirei pesadamente.

- x -

Havia duas semanas em que a sensação de vivacidade tinha se tornado frequente em mim. Era estranho, devo admitir. Mas era bom.

Agora, eu não me preocupava em como manter minha sanidade intacta – sério, quando você vive num hospício e você é normal, todos esperam que você tenha um colapso nervoso e surte -, invés disso, eu tinha apenas duas preocupações.

A primeira era um sonho que eu vinha tendo.

A segunda, Jasper.

Não sei qual seria a dessas tem maior prioridade – apesar de estar quase certa que é Jasper. Mas esses sonhos não eram nada bons.

Era o tipo de sonho o qual fez com que eu fosse internada aqui.

Era um sonho confuso; Eu podia ver alguns médicos e enfermeiros ao redor de um leito, uma bolsa de soro pendurada ao alto, um dos médicos com uma seringa que continha um líquido parecido com o soro, mas com um tom mais escuro, um cinza claríssimo. Era quase como se eu pudesse sentir o sofrimento perceptível da cena que presenciava. O final do sonho era sempre um grito meu, apesar disso ocorrer quando eu não aguentava mais ver aquela cena e acordar.

E não, eu não tinha falado nada disso para Jasper. Nem quando ele perguntou:

- São seus sonhos de novo? – apenas dei de ombros.

- Era relacionado a um acidente horrível, mas não sei porque isso me perturba tanto. – menti apenas na primeira parte, porém na segunda fui sincera e estremeci internamente pensando nas minhas ultimas palavras.

Uma vez, retratei o sonho em um desenho, mas não havia sentido. O que eu estava perdendo?

As coisas que Jasper havia me dado me distraiam bastante. Eu gastava muito tempo desenhado, fosse paisagens ou personagens, fosse modelos de roupas – me dê um desconto, passei já quase oito anos da minha vida aqui presa, uma hora todo mundo cansa de branco.

Quanto aos livros, só dava importância pra eles quando realmente não tinha muito o que fazer. A única vez em que li foi quando Jasper estava fora, um chamado de outra cidade. Ele ficou fora por três dias e nesses, eu li um livro de Jane Austen e dois de William Shakespeare.

Estava sob minha árvore favorita, desenhando uma paisagem primaveril. Jasper ainda não havia chegado.

- Olá, Alice. – é só falar nele, que ele aparece. Sim era Jasper. As palavras foram sussurradas, seu hálito frio na curva de meu pescoço.

- Jasper! – eu disse, animada. Ele riu.

- Como está?

- Bem. – sorri.

- Anda tendo os sonhos ainda? – ele perguntou, com um vinco de preocupação em sua testa, porém com uma expressão serena.

- Aham. Mas nunca sei o que eles significam, isso está quase me deixando louca!

- Se você ficar louca, teremos de te expulsar daqui. – ele brincou.

- Errado, se me expulsarem, irão me mandar de novo pra cá, mas vão me prender em uma sala branca acolchoada. – falei, entrando na brincadeira.

- Eu não permitirei que façam isso.

- Mas se fizessem, que poder você vai ter?

- É, nem eu sei. – nós rimos. – Mas _se_ fizessem, eu te visitaria todos os dias, _todo o dia_. – ele sorriu, a gentileza natural dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey pessoinhas queridas! s2 Como estão? Espero que estejam bem :D Q Anyway, terceiro capítulo aqui, yay \õ/  
Eu quero agradecer muitissímo a todo mundo que leu e que mandou reviews, gente, sério, sou muito³ _emo_tiva, quase chorei aqui! Vocês me dão forças pra continuar s2 Agora, respondendo os reviews :D

**Maary Ashleey Cullen:** Quero um Jasper pra mim também *-------* HAHSUHA ele é um fofo, sabe como conquistar uma dama q AAAH, que linda, fã #1, chorei *-*

**Maryne BittenSet.:** Pode deixar, postarei mais :D House é mara, ain, faz tanto tempo que eu não assisto q Ownti *O*

**Anna Withlock Volturi:** Ain, valeu amr :D isso ajuda minha auto estima, que conspira contra a minha pessoa SHAUSH Sempre penso no Jazz dessa forma, carinhoso, gentil, esse tipo de coisa melosa mas sem muitos exageros rs Pode deixar que estarei postando sempre que der (:

**Bunny93: **Que bom que está gostando, amor *-* Pobre Alice, ela sofre, mas vai ser recompensada :D rs É um mistério profundo como eles ficarão juntos MUAHUAHUA :D /parei Q mas pretendo fazer algo a respeito logo rs curiosidade rocks (?) õ/ rs ps: seu nome é mágico *-* /internadaautoraproblemática Q

See ya soon, **N J x3 **

(ps: me chamem como vocês quiserem, btw, meu nomezinho é Nathalia :P rs)


	5. Fuga

"_Venha rápido, não temos muito tempo!_" Não podia reconhecer a voz, o pânico a distorcia. Por isso, não sabia se falava comigo ou com outra pessoa que estivesse ali, no quase total breu do corredor que ecoava os passos.

"_Por que?_" Sentia que era minha mente, cansada e confusa, que arfava as palavras, não meus lábios. O tom de voz era o meu, mas era difícil saber se realmente fui eu quem havia falado.

"_Tenho de te proteger_" As palavras eram obstinadas, nada mudaria a ideia daquela pessoa.

"_Proteger do que? O que está acontecendo?!_" Novamente tive a sensação de que não usava meus lábios.

Mas eu não soube do que eu seria protegida.

Acordei, confusa com meu sonho. Já era de manhã, então de nada adiantaria voltar a dormir. Fiz minha higiene e me vesti, seguindo para o pátio externo do hospício, com meus inseparáveis caderno e estojo de desenho.

Sentei na mesma e velha árvore de sempre, já desenhando meu novo sonho. Rabisquei o fundo com preto e com algumas camadas de branco e prata, desenhei as silhuetas em um tom de cinza pouco mais escuro, detalhei o corredor longo que fazia eco em meu sonho.

Olhei para o desenho, desconcertada, então apoiei minha cabeça em meus joelhos, tentando entender tudo aquilo. O que vai acontecer? Por que os sonhos voltaram? E por que seriam tão importantes, já que voltei a tê-los?

Respirei profundamente. A vida era mais do que injusta! Quando eu finalmente acho que minha não-tão-normal vida pode ter alguma melhora, tudo desmorona aos meus pés.

- Alice, você está se sentindo bem? – senti duas mãos cuidadosamente colocadas em meus ombros, a voz que se tornou mais que simploriamente conhecida perguntando.

- Sobrecarga de sonhos. – eu disse, comprimindo minha cabeça entre as mãos como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

- O mesmo sonho? – ele perguntou, com um tom repreensivo. Acho que seu rosto devia estar na mesma situação, ainda estava cabisbaixa.

- Não. É... Outro. – minha cabeça latejava de dor.

- O que viu dessa vez? – agora olhando seu rosto, apenas lhe estendi o caderno. – Estava escuro assim? – assenti.

- E a pessoa da frente estava quase desesperada. Não consegui entender nada, muito menos o que eu _devia_ ter haver com a história.

- Deve ser algo passageiro. – ele disse, me tranquilizando. Olhei em seus olhos - aqueles profundos olhos azuis escuros -, pois o brilho de seu olhar me acalmava, de uma forma estranha. Ele me ajudou a levantar e passou o braço por minha cintura – o que fez com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por meu corpo, eu sei, não precisa falar, isso é beeem clichê -, me ajudando a ir para dentro do hospital.

- Alice, só me prometa uma coisa. – Jasper pediu.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Tome muito cuidado. – ele pediu. Parecia que sua voz tinha uma estranha ternura contida, mas devia ser minha imaginação.

- Sempre tomo. – brinquei, apesar de não estar em minhas melhores condições. Ele sorriu.

- Até mais tarde. – ele se despediu.

O resto da manhã e a tarde foram bem monótonas, e em alguma hora, eu cochilei, mas não consegui descansar por causa daqueles benditos sonhos.

Minha mente voava, dispersa no tempo e espaço, imaginando o que Jasper queria dizer quando pediu que eu tomasse cuidado. Eu era muito desastrada ou algo do gênero? Bem, não sei se tenho como me avaliar pra saber. Fiquei ouvindo músicas até a hora do jantar.

Me arrastei até o refeitório, indo direto para os doces. Hoje tinha a gelatina – o que eu sempre pego - e torta. Estava quase pedindo a rotineira gelatina, mas mudei de ideia e peguei um pedaço de torta.

- Mudando o de sempre? – Jasper perguntou depois que sentei no meu lugar de sempre.

- Hm, não sei, acho que isso é inconsciente. – sorri fraco; ele riu e olhou para meu prato.

- Não sabia que você gostava de torta com algum tipo de fruta. – ele comentou, como não quer nada, mas havia algo, ah, havia algo debaixo daquele tom.

- Torta de morango é boa, mas prefiro de maçã.

- Prefere de maçã. – ele ecoou, sem sentido. – Isso pode me ajudar com surpresas. – ele sorriu.

- E que tipo de surpresa? – ergui uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso de deboche, mas achando graça daquilo.

- Se eu contar, não vai ser mais surpresa, não é, Allie? – ele riu, pois aquilo era óbvio. Revirei os olhos mas então percebi uma pequena coisa.

Do que ele havia me chamado?

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntei.

- De Allie. Sabe, apelido para Alice. Me desculpa se você não gostou, posso te chamar por seu nome, não é...

- Não, eu gostei. – interrompi o jorro de desculpas. Ele parecia querer apenas me satisfazer. – É fofo. – sorri. Acho que, em tantos anos, aquela era a primeira vez que alguém não me chamava por meu nome ou algum adjetivo nada deleitoso.

- Então, posso te chamar assim? – ele examinava minhas reações, coisa típica dele.

- Claro. Não se importa se eu te chamar por... hm, Jazz? – perguntei. Ele riu bobamente.

- Não. Isso é ótimo. É legal estarmos... – ele parou para editar o que ia falar. – Amigos dessa forma. Mostra que você pode confiar em alguém.

- E se eu não confiar em você? – brinquei para disfarçar a curiosidade de saber o que ele realmente queria dizer.

- Estou o-fen-di-do, senhorita Allie. Nunca te falaram que não pode falar uma coisa dessas na cara da pessoa? – ele fingia ofensa, de um jeito bem peculiar. Eu estava rindo alto, senti os poucos olhares dali virar-se para mim.

- Desculpa ai, senhor "Colorido". – eu disse ainda rindo. Ele riu junto comigo.

- Valeu mesmo por me chamar de afeminado ao extremo. Eu tenho preferências, sabia? – ele continuou brincando.

- Ah é? E quais são? – e eu também.

- Morenos altos e musculosos. Mas não conta pra ninguém. – ele colocou o indicador nos lábios como sinal de silêncio. Quase explodi em gargalhadas, mas me contentei apenas a uma risada pouco sonora.

- Agora estou ficando preocupada. Quando você decidiu gostar da "mesma fruta" que eu?

- Ok, vou para com isso. – ele sorriu. – Adoro ver seu sorriso, é tão cheio de vida. – ele comentou casualmente.

- É por isso que me faz rir? – perguntei, simpatizando-me com cada palavra que saia daquela boca.

- Podemos dizer que talvez seja. – ele sorriu diante suas próprias palavras, fazendo sorrir também. Passamos mais algum tempo conversando, mas ele tinha de voltar para suas obrigações.

Depois de me despedir de Jasper, fui para meu leito. Todo o drama de meus sonhos haviam me acertado em cheio agora, eu me sentia esgotada. Tomei um comprimido com uma pequena dose de sonífero - que estava no criado-mudo desde a volta de meus sonhos -, para ter um descanso sem estranhos sonhos que poderiam ser premonitórios.

- x -

"_Alice, acorde_" A doce voz de Jasper soava melodicamente em meus ouvidos. Mas havia uma emoção em sua voz que nunca ouvi, pelo menos não em seu tom.

Levantei com pressa, o que fez minha cabeça girar. Ao abrir meus olhos, me deparei com sua face preocupada. Havia um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas que o denunciava.

- Jasper? O que você...? Que horas são? – perguntei confusa.

- Isso não importa agora, Alice. Temos que sair daqui.

- Como assim? – eu estava muito confusa. Que raios Jasper queria dizer?!

- Nós, eu e você, temos de ir embora daqui. _Fugir_. – ele ressaltou a ultima palavra que dissera.

- Mas o que isso quer...

- Pegue o lhe é de maior importância aqui. Por favor, aja rapidamente, Alice. – ele me interrompeu. Não discuti, apenas fui até o pequeno armário que havia no quarto. – Você tem alguma roupa que não seja um dos vestidos do hospital? – ele perguntou quando viu para onde me dirigi. Pela primeira vez, desde que acordei, notei seus trajes desta noite: ele usava roupas casuais, uma camisa pólo, calça jeans e tênis.

- Ahn, devo ter. – eu disse, lembrando-me vagamente de uma muda de roupa que uma vez Emily havia me dado. Procurei no fundo do armário e achei as roupas dobradas. Uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, ótimo.

- Se troque. Te espero do lado de fora. – Jasper apenas disse, saindo e fechando a porta.

Minha mente estava confusa. Qual era a razão de tudo aquilo? Me troquei rapidamente e coloquei minha nécessaire de higiene pessoal e algumas coisas significativas dali – que eram poucas, pode apostar – dentro de uma bolsinha que estava junto das roupas.

Abri a porta e olhei Jasper. Sua melancolia era quase que visível, dava para sentir no ar.

- Sei que vai dar tudo certo, – eu ia garantindo sem realmente saber – mas o que tudo isso significa, Jazz?

De repente, do fundo do corredor submerso no negrume, pudemos ouvir um ruído metálico, talvez alguém tivesse derrubado algum aparelho no chão. Com a pouca luz, pude ver os brilhantes e urgentes olhos de Jazz.

- Venha rápido, não temos muito tempo! – ele exclamou, segurando minha mão. Senti uma sensação de dejà vú.

- Por que? – perguntei debilmente, correndo com Jasper.

- Tenho de te proteger. – ele disse, a forte afirmação como se fosse parte de seu extinto me proteger.

- Proteger do que? O que está acontecendo?! – perguntei. A sensação de dejà vú ficou mais forte. Como eu ainda não havia percebido? A emoção na voz de Jasper era o pânico, o corredor escuro do hospício, tudo estava relacionado ao meu futuro. Um futuro que eu não sabia se havia previsto. Então não eram sonhos, mas previsões do futuro? Do meu próprio futuro?

- Eu te explicarei, mas agora temos que correr, Allie. – ele parecia quase suplicar, por conta do tom de sua voz.

Corremos em silêncio pelo corredor até as portas dos fundos. Fomos para o carro de Jazz, que era um conversível que não era muito chamativo.

- Alice, tenho que pedir para você ficar deitada no banco de trás. Vou te cobrir com um cobertor para podermos passar pela segurança.

- Sem problemas. – falei sem entonação em minha voz.

Entrei no banco traseiro e joguei minha pequena bagagem no chão, respirei fundo e deitei-me. Jasper estendera o cobertor de meus pés até meus ombros, deixando apenas minha cabeça descoberta.

- Allie, eu vou te tirar daqui, ok? – assenti. Ele estava um pouco perturbado. Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos azuis, repletos de preocupação. Procurei lhe passar alguma calma por meio do meu olhar. Parecia ter adiantado algo, ele estava um pouco relaxado. Ele se aproximou de mim e deu-me um beijo em minha testa.

E então ele cobriu meu rosto.

(**Jasper's POV**)

Eu tinha de me concentrar, manter a calma. O reitor do hospício sabia que eu não aceitaria o que iam fazer com Alice, tinha suas suspeitas contra mim. Eu precisava ser convincente o bastante para poder sair tranquilamente do terreno do hospício.

O vigia, Paul, não era lá muito sociável, mas consegui enganá-lo falando ter esquecido prontuários importantes que precisava ler todas as clausulas e entregar todos assinados assim que batesse o cartão em minha entrada. Ele sequer percebeu que eu havia falado 'clausulas', sendo que isso só é encontrado em documentos legais, não em prontuários médicos.

Sentei no banco do motorista e olhei para o banco traseiro. Mal era perceptível o pequeno volume sob o grosso cobertor. Voltei minha atenção para frente, ligando o carro; Segui até a saída, onde fui abordado por Paul.

- Achou os documentos, Dr. Whitlock?

- Sim, Paul. – sorri. – Estavam na bancada da recepção. – ele vasculhava o carro por fora, com a luz de sua lanterna. Ele passou a luz pela janela que dava para o banco traseiro. Mas não viu nada. Sorri mentalmente.

- Bem, com seja, deve estar querendo ir embora, doutor. Aconselho ir logo, a essa hora as ruas são mais desertas que o comum.

- Irei sim, Paul. Boa noite e bom trabalho. – lhe desejei.

- Boa noite. – ele disse e eu arranquei com o carro.

Já estava a uns 200m longe do grande portão quando falei com Alice.

- Allie, pode sair debaixo do cobertor, já estamos a uma boa distância.

Observei Alice se sentar, através do espelho.

- Jasper, eu estou entendendo nada. Preciso que você me explique o que está acontecendo.

Eu observava a pequena Alice. Harmoniosa, e amedrontada naquele instante. Fui encostando o carro.

- Venha aqui pra frente. – chamei. Ela rapidamente pulou para meu lado. Sorri com isso. – Sei que tenho muito que te contar, mas você se importa de ficar no escuro por um instante? – lhe perguntei. – Preciso colocar os pensamentos em ordem. – emendei.

- Acho que não tem problema. – ela disse, desviando seu olhar do meu rosto. Ela tombou sua cabeça para a janela semi aberta. – Hum, Jazz?

- Sim? – gostava que ela me chamasse de Jazz.

- Você pode abrir o capô do carro? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Claro. – sorri para ela e ela retribuiu.

Abri o capô, deixando o céu escuro, seu brilhante crescente e suas estrelas a nossa vista. Alice olhava para o céu, seus olhos castanhos claros brilhando como as estrelas, o vento batendo em seus cabelos curtos.

- As estrelas estão belas hoje. Nunca as vi assim. – ela comentou.

- Talvez seja seu modo de ver. – falei, minha voz num tom calmo.

- Por um novo ângulo, por uma nova perspectiva. – ela completou.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpas por não ter postado antes, só consegui escrever algo decente ontem haha E ai, acharam que era muito óbvio que a Alice fugiria do hospício com o Jazz? Por favor, digam o que acharam a respeito :D A fuga foi o que principalmente me inspirou a escrever essa fic (:  
Ah, no próximo capítulo o POV é da Alice, quando entra o do Jazz, avisarei, ok? (:  
Neste momento, vossa querida/demente autora está fazendo uma trancinha com três bexigas compridas vazias :p (Sei que isso é beeem relevante, mas não resisti SAUHS) O que o tédio/falta de imaginação não faz com uma pessoa? rs  
Aos reviews õ/ (ps: thnks a todas que mandaram)

**Maary Ashleey Cullen:** Tan tan tan tãaaan! Ok, é uma visão, e em breve saberemos sobre o que é *suspense rs* O Jasper é lindo, absoluto e maravilhoso KK AAAH, *-* beijinhos, fã #1 ;*

**Anna Withlock Volturi:** Ah, pode chamar por apelido ou como quiser, ace mais simples que Nathalia - e lembra minha mãe brigando comigo SAHSUAH. De fato, deve ser mal de autoras KK É, Jasper e seu jeito retraido, atoron *-* Adoro garotos mais timidos, apesar de eu tbm ser um pouco q Aos comentários sobre as partes (q):  
Ela ama mas não sabe disso, tadinha qn;  
O significado do sonho medonho está por vir *suspense +1 rs*  
Babei +1 Ai se eu fosse a Alice (6' AUSHU  
Imagina, atoron ler os reviews *-* me estimula a escrever õ/ rs raawr, valeu amr *-*² Postarei sempre que possível õ/

**Bunny93:** Assumo que ainda vou enrrolar no quesito dos dois juntos, mas sempre vão ter uns momentos mais sutis :D Então somos duas, haha õ/ Postarei sempre que possível² (: Ps: sobre magicidade (?!) do nome é que adoro um manga/anime chamado Sailor Moon e o nome da protagonista, traduzido do japonês, é "coelho da Lua" rs/interna da autora.

We will meet in the world, **N J x3**


	6. Erro?

**Alice's POV**

Creio ter adormecido depois de minha breve conversa com Jazz após nossa fuga. Bem mais precisamente _minha_ fuga, ele podia entrar e sair quando quisesse.

Acordei com uma pequena faixa de luz roçando em meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e não sabia onde estava.

- Dormiu bem?

Virei meu rosto. Jasper usava apenas uma calça que era pouco larga para seus quadris. Respirei profundamente.

- Aham. E você?

- Só dormi um pouco, mas foi um bom sono. – ele deu uma risadinha e tomou um gole do que havia no copo em seu copo. Pelo cheiro era café.

- Onde estamos?

- Um hotel. Estava seguindo a estrada em base da costa litorânea. Já atravessamos metade do território de Oregon, vamos para a Califórnia. – senti minha boca se abrir. – O que foi?

- Você dirigiu todo esse tempo? Jasper, você...

- Relaxa, Alice, eu estou bem. – ele sorriu.

- Vou fingir que acredito. – estreitei meus olhos, lembrando da noite passada. – Temos assuntos pendentes. – lembrei-o.

- Eu sei. Mas que tal irmos primeiro procurar algo o que comer, além de comprar algumas roupas pra você? – ele me convidava.

- Hm, acho que isso não vai atrapalhar nada. – disse pensativa. Fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal enquanto Jasper se trocava.

Fomos a diversas lojas e inclusive compramos uma mala de viagem para mim. Eu falei para ele não desperdiçar seu dinheiro comigo, mas ele insistiu demais. E não sei como não reclamou dos gastos, ele me levava a lojas chiques, as quais eu – secretamente – fazia a festa ao entrar.

Passar a tarde com Jasper era muito divertido. Era como se nos conhecêssemos havia anos, não apenas algumas semanas. De forma alguma parecia que havíamos nos conhecido no hospício e que ele me ajudara a sair daquele lugar. Tudo parecia tão certo e normal ao lado dele.

Comemos em uma lanchonete e, pela primeira vez em anos, fui verdadeiramente obrigada a comer algo.

- Vamos, Alice, só uma mordida. – Jasper insistia segurando o hambúrguer na minha frente.

- Não, Jazz, só as batatas são o bastante. – eu disse, virando a cara. Nossa ceninha já atraia alguns olhares dos presentes na lanchonete.

- Você está comendo feito um passarinho! – ele protestou.

- E quem disse que passarinho não se alimenta bem? – rebati. Mas ele era persistente, e eu no fundo sabia que, cedo ou tarde, eu cederia.

- Por favor. – ele olhou em meus olhos. Argh, isso era golpe baixo! Aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizavam qualquer um, não havia como recusar um pedido feito com aquele olhar.

- Ok, ok, já que você insiste _tanto_. – o fuzilei com meus olhos, mas ele estava feliz demais para perceber. Mordi, sentindo o gosto de carne que não sentia em minha língua havia anos. Pensando bem, eu não sentia o gosto de nada havia anos.

Isso me fez pensar nas ultimas palavras de nossa conversa na noite anterior.

_Por um novo ângulo, por uma nova perspectiva_.

De fato, era um mundo totalmente novo para mim. Sempre estivera ao meu redor, mas nunca pude aproveitar dele.

Então era isso que eu passaria a fazer; Desfrutar da vida. Vivê-la com mais intensidade.

Estávamos no carro de Jasper, andando sob o crepúsculo. Eu observava tudo: a paisagem ao nosso redor, o frio natural de Oregon, nossas roupas leves com casacos mais pesados, tudo que pudesse ver.

Então algo que ficou prometido para mais tarde voltou a tomar minha mente. Ele estacionou o carro e descemos para a praia, na qual havia mais pedras do que areia. Fomos em direção das grandes pedras, onde era possível ficar observando o agitado mar.

- Jazz?

- Sim?

- Creio que você sabe sobre o quero falar. – disse, decidida. Ele suspirou.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo. – fui simples e direta.

- Não tenho saída? Certo. O motivo pra eu ter te tirado do hospício nem eu entendo totalmente. Mas é que me sinto muito ligado a você, talvez... – ele parou, demorando um minuto para falar o que pensava. – como irmãos. – sua voz saiu fraca.

- Entendo. – minha voz era um eco da sua, fraca.

- Estavam planejando retirar alguns pacientes do hospital. Mas o retirar não quer dizer transferência e sim... – ele engoliu em seco. – Sacrificar.

Não sei por quê, mas creio que no fundo eu sempre soube disso, sendo que a informação não me chocou muito. Ele continuou diante meu silêncio.

- Eles planejavam colocar os pacientes escolhidos no soro, porém seria aplicada uma "vacina" letal junto. O que leva a morte, obviamente. Você era uma das primeiras da listas, eles não aguentavam mais o seu "achismo" de que sua mente era normal. Eles eram como cegos, não sabiam realmente ver. Você tem tanta sanidade quanto qualquer doutor de lá. Eles queriam te matar, eu não podia deixar, eu tinha que impedir. Tinha de te _proteger_.

Eu estava estática por conta de dois motivos. Primeiro: agora eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, o que meus sonhos eram. Segundo, sua declaração de _precisar_ me proteger.

- Jazz... Meus sonhos eram visões. Eu vi... Minha morte. – disse a ele, uma histeria silenciosa surgindo diante das palavras faladas com todas as letras.

- Eu suspeitava disso. Me desculpe por não ter contado antes. Tive medo.

- Medo de quê? – indaguei, uma ruguinha de confusão surgindo em minha testa.

- De que você se afastasse. – ele confessou, olhando para baixo enquanto sentava na lisa e larga pedra à beira d'água. Sentei ao seu lado e me aproximei dele.

- Jasper, eu não me afastaria. – tive a impressão que agora era eu quem precisava proteger Jasper. Ela parecia vulnerável diante aquela ideia. – Talvez eu ficasse apavorada, mas não me afastaria de você. – _faria exatamente o contrário_, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Alice, eu só preciso que você me diga uma coisa. – ele ainda estava olhando para baixo. – Se você estivesse em meu lugar, você se arrependeria do que fez?

Por um momento entendi que ele se arrependia de me ter a seu lado. Isso me magoou. Mas eu precisava ser franca.

- Não, eu não me arrependeria. – ele não parecia ouvir direito, parecia estar mais em uma discussão interna. Levantei seu rosto a altura de meus olhos, com minhas mãos. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma camada lacrimosa. Ele estava chorando, mas por quê? – Jazz, eu não me arrependeria, porque, se como você mesmo disse, eu tivesse a necessidade de te proteger, eu o faria, não importa o que acontecesse a _mim_. Apenas quereria o seu bem. Por favor, não chore. – eu me segurava para não chorar também. Ele influenciava meus sentimentos de uma forma indescritível. Passei delicadamente meu indicador direito sob seu olho esquerdo, removendo a lágrima que estava ali.

- Me desculpe por isso, Allie. É algo que eu estava pensando. Mas vejo que eu não estava errado. Penso o mesmo que você, só me perguntava se eu não havia feito algo que tivesse te aborrecido. – ele me puxou para um abraço, aninhando-me feito uma criança, beijando meus cabelos.

Talvez fosse para ser assim, eu e ele juntos como... _Irmãos_. Se antes eu não era totalmente certa de meus sentimentos por Jasper, agora, se o que eu sentia era o que chamavam de amor, eu tinha certeza absoluta de amá-lo.

(**Jasper's POV**)

Eu fui tolo. Devia ter salvado ela e pensar numa forma de levá-la a um lugar seguro, mas ao invés disso, eu teimava em querê-la ao meu lado, ou seja, viver fugindo com ela. Claro que eu sabia que sentia algo mais do que fraterno por ela, mas nunca daria certo.

Alice era jovem, ainda não teve a oportunidade de ter uma vida verdadeira. Ainda tinha muito que aprender, o que fazer, muitos por quem ainda se apaixonaria. Eu já havia passado dessa fase, mas ainda parecia um adolescente tentando conquistar sua amada. Mas minha amada nunca pensaria em se apaixonar por seu admirador. A diferença de idades atrapalhava, além disso, ela nos via como irmãos, como sugeri. Me lamentava profundamente disso.

Quase me arrependi de tudo o que fiz.

Quando perguntei a Alice, sua resposta foi:

- Não, eu não me arrependeria. – ela parecia duvidar que eu ouvia, apesar de eu mesmo também ter essa dúvida. Ela levantou meu rosto, então me deparei com seus olhos castanhos claros, que brilhavam com emoções diferentes. Ternura, compaixão. Senti as débeis lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos, a última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento. – Jazz, eu não me arrependeria, porque, se como você mesmo disse, eu tivesse a necessidade de te proteger, eu o faria, não importa o que acontecesse a _mim_. Apenas quereria o seu bem. Por favor, não chore. – Suas palavras surtiam efeito em mim. Segurei as lágrimas, desejando que Alice não tivesse as visto. Ela passou o indicador sob meu olho, tirando uma lágrima dali. Seu toque, totalmente único, me fez sentir melhor. Me fez sentir com se estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

Me desculpei e a puxei para meu abraço, sem pensar duas vezes. Não pude me conter, então beijei o topo de sua cabeça, pois era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Infelizmente.

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo cinco finalmente aqui, oh yeah, baby, espero que gostem (: rs Bem, pra irritar um pouco – só o básico – ainda não rolou o momento Alisper, e sinto informar que não será no próximo capítulo, que já está pronto. Sério, não me matem qq Em todo caso, agora aos reviews que sustentam minha vida de autora KK

**Bunny93:** SAHUSH que maldoso o seu irmão, não se pode zoar desenhos quando somos crianças, isso marca KK Ah, poash, não tenho idade pra ser tia ainda u_u AUHSUAH anyway, chame como quiser õ/ E thanks *-*

**May Pattz:** UHUL, gêmeaa! \õ/ *puland q* Ah, vlw *-* ASHUA Romulo divo, fato (y)

**tami-sushi:** Obrigada *O* ah, então espero não entrar muito no clichê :P hehe Que bom que gostou, essa ideia ficava na minha cabeça, eu precisava colocar na fic õ/ rs

**Maary Ashleey Cullen:** AHSUAH tan tan tan tãa *suspense* brinks, revelado neste capítulo KK Own, thank you *--*

**Anna R Black:** Obrigada *---* hm, nem te conto / parei KK Mas as intenções dele são as melhores rs (relevemos o ditado "De boas intenções o inferno está cheio" :x SUHAUH)

We'll see soon ;D

**N J x3**


	7. Califórnia

**Alice's POV**

Já era um novo amanhecer. Desta vez, não paramos em um hotel, ficamos no carro mesmo. Faltava questão de quilômetros para chegarmos à Califórnia.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, acostumando-me com a claridade. Olhei para meu lado esquerdo. Suspirei com a visão.

Jasper dormia, a face angelical relaxada. De vez em quando, seus lábios se repuxavam um pouco para cima, em um pequeno sorriso. Queria saber com o que ele sonhava. Eu poderia ficar horas apreciando Jazz adormecido, sua respiração compassada, seu rosto parecendo infantil como nunca pareceria quando ele está consciente. Por um momento senti a necessidade de tocá-lo, ver se realmente não era um sonho.

Me ajeitei no banco, sem mexer muito, e estiquei minha mão, em direção a sua bochecha. Minha pele estava gelada em relação à de Jazz, quente, quase ardente. Permiti a mim mesma de acariciar, afinal, não teria mal algum, certo?

Pois é, não faria mal, além de não conseguir mais desencostar meus dedos – indicador e médio, unidos – de sua face. Era como um frenesi, eu não conseguia parar aquilo. Apenas com o indicador, delineei seu lábio inferior, seguindo para seu pescoço. Ao tocar essa região, ele estremeceu. Subi minha mão até seu cabelo, louro com cachos, brincando com este.

Creio ter passado algum tempo – apesar de eu te me convencido que nada havia mudado -, pois as pálpebras de Jasper tremeram e se abriram devagar. Eu ainda brincava com seus cabelos. Quando ele me olhou, baixei meu rosto, sentindo meu sangue se concentrando em minhas bochechas.

- Bom dia, Alice. – ele cumprimentou, a voz suave.

- Bom dia. – respondi baixo. Alguns segundos se passaram. – Me desculpe. – disse, finalmente tirando minha mão de seu cabelo.

- Não há o que desculpar, Allie. – senti o sorriso em sua voz. Eu o olhei e ele tomou minha mão, que há pouco tinha repousado sobre seus cachos, e a beijou. – Vamos prosseguir com nossa viagem? – sorri e fingi pensar. Ele sorriu com minha "atuação".

- Hm, acho que é algo a considerar.

Grande parte da viagem, fomos em silêncio, e o principal porquê - o meu, pelo menos – era do que havia acontecido. Eu ainda estava envergonhada. E Jasper respeitava meu silêncio, apenas perguntando coisas como "Está com fome?" ou "Tem alguma ideia do que fazer agora a tarde?". Fitei o relógio - no painel do carro - e este marcava quase três da tarde.

Pensei na tarde anterior e me lembrei de um assunto, que seria bem constrangedor de falar em voz alta e na frente de Jasper. Pensei em algo mais, olhando para a paisagem, o que me serviu de inspiração para ter uma ideia que não era de se julgar péssima.

- Er, Jazz? – perguntei, avaliando seu rosto.

- Sim?

- Sabe, eu sempre quis conhecer a Califórnia. – eu disse, olhando para o céu lá fora. – O que você acha de ficarmos hospedados por um tempo em algum lugar? – ele pareceu sorrir.

- Estava pensando em lhe propor a mesma coisa. – ele olhou de soslaio para mim.

- Então estamos de acordo?

- Totalmente. – dessa vez ele se virou para mim, dando um belo sorriso com seus dentes perfeitos.

xxx

Jasper dirigiu até chegarmos a uma hospedaria perto das colinas do local. Bem, não parecia bem uma hospedaria, tinha mais a cara de ser uma casa de família. Era grande – talvez tivesse cinco ou mais quartos -, com toques da arquitetura vitoriana.

- Isso não parece uma hospedaria. – sibilei para Jasper, expondo meus pensamentos. Ele sorriu.

- Acredite, porque é. Vamos. – ele segurou minha mão e me puxou em direção a porta da casa.

Jazz tocou a campainha e aguardamos. Não demorou muito e fomos atendidos por uma mulher grávida.

A moça – sério, ela não parecia ter mais de vinte anos – sorriu para nós. Ela era mais alta do que eu, talvez uns 10 cm a mais da minha altura, cabelos castanhos e olhos que pareciam chocolate derretido. Não estou brincando, ela tinha olhos lindos e emotivos.

- Olá, o que procuram? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

- Gostaríamos de nos hospedar. – Jasper respondeu no mesmo tom da jovem, dando-lhe um sorriso cativante.

- Pois bem, podem entrar. – ela nos convidou.

A casa possuía seus luxos no interior, claro, mas era exatamente como seria um hotelzinho do século passado. Não posso negar que era bonita, porque era realmente bela e com uma decoração de muito bom gosto.

- Sou Bella, moro aqui com meu marido. Ele saiu, logo estará de volta. Temos cinco quartos disponíveis. Vocês são, ahn... – ela deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Sou Jasper Whitlock e esta é Alice Brandon. – Jazz respondendo, crendo que Bella havia nos dado a deixa para nos apresentarmos. Mas eu sabia que não era _essa_ a pergunta.

Quando ela nos olhou, era como se nos visse com um conjunto, não peças separadas. Eu senti isso no olhar dela. Ela pensara que fossemos um _casal_.

- Ahn, um quarto para cada um. – pedi. Senti o olhar confuso de Jasper em mim. Ao olhar para Bella, era como se, por seus olhos, ela tristemente dissesse _que pena_. Sacudi levemente minha cabeça para esquecer esses pensamentos. _Alice, vocês não lê mentes, não tem como você saber se foi isso que ela quis dizer_.

_Você tem a mente muito fértil mesmo_, insultei-me mentalmente.

Bella foi até um pequeno quadro com chaves e apanhou duas.

- Por favor, me sigam. – ela pediu, simpática.

A seguimos até o andar de cima, até o final do corredor. Meu quarto ficaria em frente ao de Jazz.

- Espero que gostem de seus quartos. – Bella deu um sorriso tímido e desceu.

O meu quarto dava para o lado da rua, e possuía uma _bay windom_ com assento. Tinha inclusive uma penteadeira.

Olhei pela janela, observando o céu azul e o sol que logo se poria. Suspirei, indo para o corredor.

- Allie? – Jasper chamou ao sair de seu quarto.

- Diga.

- Você se importa se eu for descansar um pouco? – ele perguntou, como se precisasse da minha autorização.

Eu não queria ser grosseira nem egoísta, pois sabia que a carga de horas sem dormir de Jasper havia sido maior, _bem_ maior, afinal ele havia dirigido.

- Não. Descanse, Jazz, você deve estar cansado. – ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Retribui e estiquei-me para lhe dar um singelo beijo na bochecha. Lhe dei o beijo e então nos afastamos. – Ahn, Jazz..? – chamei.

- O que foi?

- Você tem certeza que vai dormir de calça jeans? Creio que não é muito confortável. – abafei um risinho quando ele corou levemente.

- Ah, buscar minha mala, certo. – ele parecia meio desnorteado.

Desci a escadas, seguida por Jazz. Chegando ao térreo, encontramos, junto de Bella, um homem.

Devia ser pouco mais velho que nossa anfitriã, tinha cabelos desorganizados com uma curiosa tonalidade acobreada e cintilantes olhos verdes. Ao perceberem nossa presença, ele passou o braço pela cintura da esposa, sorrindo para nós.

- Olá, devem ser os novos hóspedes, Alice e... – ele forçou um pouco a vista para um ponto atrás de mim, ou seja, para meu acompanhante ou amigo, como você quiser chamá-lo – Jasper? – ele tornou, em sua surpresa, a afirmação numa pergunta. Bella segurou a risada.

- Edward, quanto tempo. – Jasper estava ao meu lado, sorrindo para o tal Edward.

- Ah, me desculpe. Sou Edward Cullen, marido da Bella. – ele se apresentou para mim, uma vez que deve ter percebido que eu estava perdida no meio do assunto.

- Prazer. – falei educadamente. – Er, sem querer ser intrometida, vocês se conhecem? – perguntei. Senti que Bella também se perguntava mentalmente sobre quando ela olhava para o marido.

- Somos antigos amigos de colégio. – Jasper respondeu. – Na verdade, amigos de infância. – o olhei interrogativamente. – Ah, eu cresci aqui na Califórnia.

- Ah. - apenas disse. Era algo estranho, conhecer alguém do passado de Jasper. Bem, parece estranho falando desse modo, porém é compreensível, creio eu.

- A propósito, você pode me ajudar a pegar as malas no carro, Edward? – Jasper perguntou.

- Claro. Por que não? – ele sorriu e os dois seguiram para fora, buscar as malas.

xxx

Bella convenceu de Jasper jantar conosco antes de ir descansar, acho que ela tem tanto poder de persuasão com seu olhar quanto Jazz.

O jantar – preparado por Bella – estava delicioso, sem contar que foi ótimo ter um momento que seria o mais próximo de um momento familiar para mim. Conversei e conheci Bella e Edward melhor, ambos eram uns amores de pessoa. Quando acabamos, Jasper subiu, Edward foi cuidar das roupas que a esposa tinha posto para lavra naquela tarde e outros trabalhos domésticos. E Bella foi teimosa - queria lavar a louça -, mas eu a contrariei, argumentei que ia vencer aquela discussão, quer quanto custasse eu conseguir. Ela desistiu e me deixou lavar. Tipo, ela está grávida e fazendo esforço? Qual é, grávidas não podem fazer tanto esforço como ela faz. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, observando-me enquanto massageava a barriga de forma circular. Massageava, não. Acariciava.

- Quantos meses faltam pra nascer? – perguntei, fazendo menção a sua barriga, com a cabeça.

- Logo vai nascer, falta pouco para completar os nove meses. – ela sorriu, um sorriso de genuína felicidade.

- Já sabe o sexo? – continuei com o assunto. Não gostava do silêncio.

- Vai ser uma menininha. – ela disse, senti o sorriso em sua voz.

- Ela vai ser linda. – disse sincera, pois se ela puxar os pais, com certeza vai ser. - Já sabem que nome dar?

- Reneesme. – ela disse. Virei para encará-la. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela corou com minha reação. – Você achou feio? – ela mal interpretou minha surpresa.

- Não, é que é um nome... Incomum. Mas eu gostei. – a tranquilizei. – Mas, o que significa? – perguntei, curiosa, agora saindo de perto da pia, uma vez que terminei a louça do jantar. Ela se levantou para ir para a sala e eu a acompanhei.

- É uma mistura dos nomes da minha mãe a da mãe de Edward. Renée e Esme. – ela sorriu com explicação.

- É lindo. – sorri para ela. Por um momento, não consegui me conter. – Que tal se fossemos até um shopping ou algo assim para comprarmos roupas para vocês? Estou precisando comprar umas coisas mesmo. – perguntei, me referindo a Bella e a pequena Reneesme, que logo nasceria, e lembrando-me do que não queria comprar na presença de Jasper.

- Hm, podemos ir amanhã. – ela disse, apesar de não parecer gostar muito da ideia, mas aceitando minha proposta para não me decepcionar.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre nós, nos conhecendo. Parecia que já nos conhecíamos há décadas e não que acabávamos de nos conhecer. Acho que eu devia ter um estranho dom para me entrosar com outras pessoas, que eu nunca devo ter dando muita atenção.

Estava tudo bem – apesar dela ainda não acreditar o por quê que estávamos ali, na Califórnia – até uma fatídica pergunta que eu sabia que Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria.

- E você e Jasper, são o que? Digo, um casal..? – olhei para baixo e suspirei.

- Quem me dera, Bella. – naquele momento eu queria chorar. Não sei, eu me senti repentinamente sensível, acho que o assunto me desestabilizava. Argh, odeio isso.

- Não chore, Alice. – Bella estendeu a mão ao encontro de minha bochecha. Ela retirou dali uma lágrima. Droga, eu comecei a chorar mesmo?

- Não sei o que fazer. Eu o amo, mas sei que ele não vê nada além de uma amizade. – todo aquele tempo perto dele confirmou meus confusos sentimentos. Que não eram confusos, e sim _problemáticos_.

- Se o ama, não desista tão fácil. Se for para vocês terem algo, terão. Mas não desista do amor, Alice. – Bella me olhava de uma forma, como se fosse uma irmã, uma parte da _família_ que não tive.

- Obrigada, Bella. – sem medir minha reação, lancei meus braços no pescoço dela e lhe dei um forte abraço. Ela afagou minhas costas carinhosamente.

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo seis on (: Bem, qualquer semelhança - de ter escolhido uma casa estilo vitoriana e grande e etc – com "A mediadora" não é simples coincidência KK  
Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixe um review õ/ Em breve, o próximo capítulo :D

Agora, aos reviews do cap anterior :D

**Bunny93:** HASUAH euri KK Pois é, primeiro tem que ter essa coisa de "somos inocentes", pra depois partir pras agarrações _calientes_ (6' KK

**Maary Ashleey Cullen: **Essa foi boa KK Pois é, estou devendo momentos Alisper, mas juro que vou compensar isso logo haha

**Anna R Black:** Falta coragem na alimentação(?) deles / caleime KK capítulo aqui õ/ rs

Here we go again,**  
N J**** x3**


	8. Praia

Amanhecia na ensolarada Califórnia.

Bem, erroneamente eu acreditei que fosse a _ensolarada_ Califórnia. A neblina tomava a manhã. Eu tinha quase certeza de que o dia não teria o estonteante sol em seu posto.

Apanhei minha _nécessaire_ e arrastei-me até o banheiro, sem pensar muito. Mas eu devia ter pensado um pouquinho.

Bem, parecia que estava virando quase rotineiro encontrar Jasper sem camisa – fosse usando só uma calça ou seminu, com apenas uma toalha ao seu redor.

- Me desculpa, Jazz! – quase gritei. Fui meio que fechando a porta, mas ele não teve alguma reação.

- Não foi nada, Alice. – ele disse, num tom baixo e sem vida. Aquele não era o Jasper que estava acostumada. Não era o _meu_ Jasper.

Ele passou por mim, indo para seu quarto. Olhei para trás, mas ele apenas caminhava. Voltei ao meu caminho para o banheiro.

Após minha breve ida ao banheiro, voltei ao meu quarto, colocar uma roupa decente, afinal, é meio estranho sair por ai, na casa dos outros – devo encarar os fatos, está mais pra casa da Bella e do Edward do que simplesmente uma hospedaria -, usando apenas uma camisola.

Cheguei à cozinha, sendo recebida por Bella e Edward, com um "bom dia". Os desejei o mesmo, sentei a mesa e me servi um pouco de suco de laranja. Só então percebi que Bella fazia ovos fritos.

- Bella, vou ter de brigar de novo com você, por estar se esforçando durante a reta final da gravidez? – eu suspirei teatralmente.

- Estou acabando, é pouca coisa. – ela falou por sobre o ombro. Fiquei boquiaberta e encarei Edward.

- E você não faz nada pra impedir ela? – perguntei, incrédula.

- E quem disse que ela me ouve? Ela é a pessoa mais teimosa que já conheci. – Edward disse, dando um meio sorriso.

- Então somos dois. Bells, para agora mesmo e vem comer. – pedi, ou melhor, quase que _ordenei_.

- Ai, Alice. – ela me olhou com _aquela_ carinha de criança contrariada.

- Não adianta, eu sou mais forte que o Edward no quesito resistir aos seus olhos. – estreitei os olhos, fingindo hostilidade, mas não consegui conter uma risadinha. – E não se esqueça, teremos bastante o que fazer na nossa tarde das garotas. – sorri pra ela. Ela levou a mão à barriga.

- Reneesme gosta do seu entusiasmo, Alice. – Bella disse. – Tarde das garotas, por que não? – ela disse, levando a mão novamente à barriga. Provavelmente outro chutinho de Reneesme.

xxx

- Alice, você vai levar isso? – Bella estava me olhando como se eu tivesse lhe dito algum absurdo. Mas eu podia a entender.

Uma lingerie simples e bonita é uma coisa. Outra, é uma cheia de rendas e etc.

E devo lhes dizer, ter vivido tanto num hospício, nos dá vontade de experimentar o que vemos pela frente, por nunca termos vivido algo como.

E essa era minha relação com aquelas lingeries.

- Ah, qual é, Bella, até parece que você nunca usou uma dessas pro Edward. – debochei.

- A diferença, Alice, é que as que compro são lingeries normais, com poucos babados, e não são como _essa_. – ela se referia a qual eu segurava.

- Não vejo nada demais. – admiti.

Bem, acho que é até compreensível o que Bella quis dizer. "Com minha idade, usar uma lingerie toda feita de rendas cor de rosa, com direito a cinta liga e espartilho, blá blá blá".

Ah, qual é, tenho 16, estou na idade em que compramos desenfreadamente e cometemos idiotices e loucuras.

- Vou levar. – disse mesmo assim. Sabia que Bella não gostava das minhas escolhas, mas ela não tinha autoridade sobre mim – nem sobre o dinheiro que estava usando. Este, era cortesia de Jazz. Digo, o dinheiro.

- Hm, as consequências são suas. – Bella fez uma cara de que não se importa. Tive a vontade de rir, aquilo era tão _típico_ Bella.

Paguei minhas compras e saímos para as ruas. Não nos demoramos na rua, apenas compramos algumas coisinhas para Reneesme, algumas para Bella – pois eu a obriguei -, e mais algumas coisinhas para mim. Bom, como diria um ditado, "quem compra, os males espanta". Certo que não é o jeito correto, mas acho que isso torna um pouco mais pessoal.

Chegamos na casa e encontramos Edward e Jasper na sala. Eles conversavam, e o semblante de Jasper era sério. Sério como eu nunca vira.

- Ahn, eu vou subir, Bella. – avisei, querendo dar a entender que não atrapalharia a conversa dos dois.

- Não, espera, Alice. – Jasper pediu. Eu o olhei. Seus olhos estavam sem aquele brilho especial por conta de sua expressão dura. – Você quer ir a praia, comigo?

- Ahn, não sei, acho que vai... – tentei procurar uma desculpa, Jasper andava um tanto estranho.

- Por favor. – ele cortou, com um tom quase que suplicante.

- Tudo bem. Só vou me trocar. – o avisei, correndo escada acima, em direção ao meu quarto.

xxx

Definitivamente, havia algo acontecendo com Jasper.

Todo o caminho até a praia seguimos em silêncio. Um olhar sequer. Nem um olhar.

Fui o caminho inteiro observando o céu. Como deduzi de manhã, o tempo não mudou. O mormaço se fazia presente, mas o céu permaneceu o dia inteiro nublado.

Saímos do carro quando estávamos no estacionamento de uma praia deserta, onde a água do mar quebrava violentamente em ondas.

- Vamos. – Jasper chamou, a voz sem alguma entonação.

Eu o observava enquanto ele seguia à minha frente. Sei que é bem clichê dizer – justamente eu, a garotinha apaixonada – que ele estava lindo. Os cabelos louros com leves cachos estavam bagunçados por conta do vento que vinha com as fortes ondas, usando apenas um jeans velho, uma camisa branca e tênis.

Bem, quanto a mim, eu não sabia o que ele queria fazer na praia, portanto fui com biquíni por baixo da roupa. Nunca se sabe, não é? Tinha optado por usar um vestidinho com um coletinho com mangas de tecido, um par de rasteirinhas e um chapéu.

Estava tendo de segurar meu chapéu para que a ventania não o levasse. Jazz parou junto de onde o mar estava chegando, na altura da areia. Cheguei ao seu lado e o encarei. Ele apenas cruzou os braços no peito e continuou observando o horizonte. Senti um vinco se formando entre minhas sobrancelhas.

- Jazz, pra que tanto suspense? – perguntei, num tom tedioso.

Ele se virou para mim.

- Alice, o que você sente por mim?

Agora ele tinha me pego. Eu havia deixado óbvio demais, eu sentia isso. Mas não queria que ele percebesse. Tentei desconversar.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – eu ri, sem humor. Que ótimo, agora ele ia rir de mim, a bobinha apaixonada por um cara mais velho. Sério, tenho seguido muito os clichês, mas invés de ser uma garota normal caidinha pelo capitão do time de futebol, sou a ex moradora de um hospício que está amando o futuro médico. Patético, não?

- Não negue, não minta, eu ouvi. – ele se aproximou de mim, curvando-se, ficando centímetros do meu rosto, então foi minha vez de cruzar os braços.

- Ouviu o quê? – perguntei em tom hostil. Ele deu sorriso maroto.

- Você e a Bella conversando, na tarde passada. – agora seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo modo de seu sorriso. Eu continuava de braços cruzados, o cenho franzido.

- E o que você ouviu? – desafiei. Nesse momento me senti uma criancinha de cinco anos.

- Que você me ama... – ele abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso que ele não tinha a mínima vergonha na cara para fechar aquela boca. Eu já ia abrir minha boca para retrucar, mas ele percebeu, então levou seu indicador direito aos meus lábios. – E você devia saber que sinto a mesma coisa.

Não sei quantas vezes eu pisquei para absorver o que ele havia dito. Ele abriu mais o sorriso – como se isso fosse possível -, se aproximando mais ainda de mim. Em um instante, nossos lábios estavam colados, os de um nos do outro. Lhe permiti aprofundar o beijo.

Jasper passou seus braços por minha cintura, enquanto eu me ocupei de bagunçar seus cabelos com uma das minhas mãos, e a outra repousava em sua nuca. Nossas línguas se moviam em perfeita harmonia, como se tivessem sido projetadas apenas para estarem

Uma com a outra. Uma das mãos de Jazz subiu para minhas costas, na altura do laço de meu biquíni. Por um momento, tive um pensamento nada puro, mas não tinham como não ter esse tipo de pensamento perto de Jazz, principalmente quando estava beijando ele daquela forma, sem inibições. Minha mão que antes estava em seus cabelos, desceu para sua nuca, e a que estava nessa região, passei para o peitoral de Jazz, passando a ponta de meus dedos delicadamente sobre seus músculos. Ouvi um barulho, algo como um trovão, mas não interrompi aquele momento. Logo depois, uma sequencia de gotículas d'água começou a cair sobre nós. Jazz separou nosso beijo, de uma forma meio que inesperada.

- Allie... – ele começou, mas eu o cortei.

- Jasper, cale a boca e me beija. – apenas falei, puxando-o pelo pescoço para perto de mim. Ele pareceu gostar da ideia, pois imediatamente voltou.

E ali ficamos por um bom tempo, apenas nos beijando.

E vale ressaltar que ficamos ensopados com aquela chuva fria, mas a alegria que emanava de ambos, nos aquecia.

* * *

**N/A: **UHUL, soltemos fogos de artifício, o primeiro beijo - de muitos (6') rawr - Alisper da fic! \õ/ Presentinho de Natal, viu? AUHSAUH mentirinha, era pra ter postado na segunda, pra manter o padrão de um capítulo por semana, mas não consegui postar antes, pc não tava carregando o FF direito :/ Anyway, aqui esta o capítulo, postado nas primeiras horas da véspera de Natal õ/ **Para todos, um Feliz Natal :D **Btw (by the way/bee-tee-dubs AUHSUH sorry, li a pronuncia das letras invés do significado da sigla e ri mt KK), deixem reviews de presente pra mim, viu? KK

Bem, agora se for sair um capítulo antes do Ano Novo, vou precisar de uma bela dose de criatividade pra escrever muito - .' ASUHS estou virando uma autora muito vagal! -, além que tenho de parar de ler Untamed/Indomada, da série House Of Night, no pc (fiquei rosa chiclete - pra não dizer nada que vá dar spoilers KK - com o que aconteceu com o Stark no capítulo 12 :o ops, o Stark só aparece no Untamed, então é bom eu para com os spoilers :s rs rawr, Stark *-* / parei :x)

Aos reviews das leitoras htas 8D

**pixel!:** Obrigada amor *-*

**Anna R Black:** Eles são extreme-fofos juntos, fato (y) rs Hm, esse capítulo já rolou o primeiro, os próximos, pode apostar que terá (6' SUAHSUH

**tami-sushi:** rawr, obrigada amor :D Pode crer que continuarei õ/ rs

See ya 'round the christmas tree!  
**N. J. x3**

**Ps:** RAWR, dia 25, dia do Natal, a fic completa dois meses *O* HSUAHS (meldels, tenho de me conter, olha só o tamanho dessa n/a oO')


	9. Noite

- Ah, Deus, vocês estão todos molhados! - Bella exclamou quando passamos pelo batente da porta de entrada.

Eu estava feliz demais para dar uma de irmã mais nova chata e dar de língua para ela.

Jazz estava com o braço passado por meus ombros e eu segurava sua mão que pendia de um dos meus ombros.

- Ah, desculpe, Bella, nem percebemos que nos molhamos tanto. – Jazz disse divertido, juntando sua testa a minha. Pude ver de soslaio que Bella havia revirado os olhos, com um sorriso, saindo da sala para nos dar alguma privacidade.

Estávamos ali parados perto da porta, apenas nos encarando. Nosso olhar estava conectado, meus olhos castanhos claros nos azuis escuros. Não precisávamos de nada além daquilo, apenas um olhar, para nós, bastava.

Por experiência própria, eu sabia que meus olhos traiam minhas emoções. E, posso afirmar, o mesmo acontecia com Jasper. Ou talvez fosse coisa nossa, sei lá.

- E então, não quer contar as novidades para sua quase irmã? – Jazz perguntou, agora segurando-me pela cintura, com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. Dei um tapa no braço dele.

- Não faça graça sobre minha amiga, viu, senhor Jasper? – falei enquanto me soltava de seu aperto. Ele riu e bateu continência.

- Sim, senhora.

- Descansar, soldado. – eu falei, rindo com ele, enquanto puxava sua mão para levá-lo até a cozinha, para conversarmos com Bella.

Bom, não sei se eu já disse isso - mas com certeza já devo ter dito -: A Bella é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Fomos pra cozinha e adivinha? Sim, ela estava lá, com aquela enorme barriga de grávida, preparando o jantar.

Bufei e soltei a mão de Jasper. Senti a risada que Jazz procurava, educadamente, segurar.

- Isabella Cullen! – ela tomou um susto quando gritei seu nome com minha voz aguda. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Ficou louca, Alice? – ela gritou, exasperada e levou a mão à barriga. – Assim Reneesme vai nascer antes do tempo.

- Não, Bella, não estou louca, você que deve estar. Se depender de você, Reneesme vai nascer com cara de panela antiaderente. – retruquei. Ela revirou os olhos. – Me diga o que tem que fazer, que eu termino a comida pra você.

- Não tem que fazer mais nada. – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Só precisa deixar no fogo mais um tempinho e desligar. – então ela olhou para Jasper, que estava encostado no arco da entrada da cozinha e deu um breve aceno para ela. – Bem, creio que vocês tem algo a contar. – ela foi puxar uma cadeira para sentar. Fui para perto de Jazz, para puxá-lo.

- Bem, nós estamos juntos. – Jasper falou, com um sorriso na voz. Não fui a única a ser surpreendida por Jazz falar, e não eu. Não oficialmente juntos, mas se _ele_ próprio que falou que estamos juntos, bem, então deve ser pra valer – e estou contando que seja.

- Bom. _Bom!_ – ela disse, sorrindo. – Agora vão se secar, vão pegar um resfriado se continuarem ensopados desse jeito.

- Tá, certo, _mamãe_. – revirei os olhos. Bella agia feito uma mãe, de fato.

Estávamos saindo da cozinha, quando nos deparamos com Edward chegando.

- Hey, Eddie. – falei, sorrindo.

- Olá Alice, Jasper. – ele nos cumprimentou. Edward trabalha como advogado.

- Com licença, mas temos que nos secar. – Jazz começou a me puxar, lançando um sorriso ao amigo. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu dei uma risadinha.

xxx

Tínhamos acabado de jantar. Eu e Jasper estávamos na varanda, sentados na rede. Eu havia me aninhado no peito dele, enquanto ele passava os dedos por meus cabelos.

Eu estava exausta. E creio que adormeci ali, no colo de Jazz, pois quando abri meus olhos, após um sonho premonitório, percebi que estava em meu quarto.

Este sonho não ruim. Pelo contrário, era bom. Além disso, era nítido, como se fosse um vídeo. Eu pude ver o meu rosto, o de Jazz, o de Bella e o de Edward, todos demonstrando felicidade. O motivo da felicidade? Bem, eu não sabia qual era, mas tinha minhas suspeitas.

Levantei de minha cama, vendo no relógio do criado-mudo que eram três e meia da manhã. Fui até minha mala, esfregando os olhos com o dorso da mão, procurar uma camisola ou qualquer outro pijama – eu ainda estava usando um vestidinho bege que havia posto após chegarmos "em casa". Apanhei a primeira camisola que encontrei, retirei o vestido e coloquei a camisola. Me arrastei de volta para a cama, obrigando me a dormir.

Mas quem disse que eu consegui? Isso ai, lá veio mais um _sonho premonitório_. E esse foi nada agradável.

Para ser exata, foi horrível, pois, quando despertei, senti as lágrimas correndo por minhas bochechas. Eu estava chorando enquanto dormia. O que causou isso? Bem, tente imaginar você num local totalmente mal iluminado, jogada no chão, com uma risada sádica ao fundo além de ver o rosto do seu amor maltratado e retorcido de dor e você não poder fazer nada, se sentir impotente diante a situação.

Qual é, por que eu não podia sonhar com algo do tipo eu e Jazz na praia, ou sei lá?

A visão havia sido tão real que senti precisar ver Jazz. Sai de meu quarto, indo ao da frente, silenciosamente. Cuidadosamente, abri a porta. Me deparei com a imagem de um Jasper dormindo tranquilamente. Tornei a fechar a porta e me aproximei dele aos poucos.

Sentei a frente dele, passando a mão nas mechas de cabelos de Jazz que caiam em seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava começando a perder os leves cachos e ficar mais liso. Estranho, eu sei, mas eu gostava de qualquer forma.

De repente Jazz se remexeu inquieto e começou a bater as pálpebras diversas vezes, ainda sonolento.

- Alice, o que houve? – ele perguntou, bocejando e esfregando o olho.

- Ahn, nada demais, só um _daqueles_ sonhos. – tentei fazer pouco caso.

- E eram sobre o que, dessa vez? – ele estava preocupado, apesar de estar fazendo seu máximo para não adormecer enquanto falava comigo.

- Hm, algo terrível que acontecia com você e eu não podia fazer nada pra impedir. – contei a verdade, não havia sentido não contar.

- Eu prometo que nada de ruim vai me acontecer, certo? E muito menos a você. – ele passou seus braços por mim, puxando-me para aquele abraço protetor dele.

- Eu te amo. – respondi, enquanto estava com a cabeça repousada na curva de seu pescoço, inalando sua inebriante essência.

- Mas eu te amo mais. – ele disse, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Posso dormir com você? – perguntei sem pensar - eu tendo a fazer isso quando estou perto de Jasper – enquanto me separava de seu abraço.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha loura, dando um sorrisinho de lado, maroto. Fiz um 'O' com a boca e lhe dei um tapinha no braço.

- Jasper, seu pervertido! – eu disse, rindo baixinho.

- Mas eu não disse nada. – ele fez cara de anjo. Há, ele acha que me engana, doce ilusão.

- Mas pensou. – dei de língua. Foi a vez dele de rir.

- Desde quando você lê mentes? Porque se for assim, tenho que controlar minhas fantasias. – ele disse, ainda maroto. E acrescentou: - Quem dá de língua, pede beijo.

Revirei os olhos, com um sorrisinho bem humorado.

- Será que eu realmente sou a mais nova desse relacionamento? – brinquei, olhando em seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Talvez você seja madura demais pra mim. – ele deu uma risadinha, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Ou você que é infantil demais pra mim. – disse, mordendo o lábio como se fosse rir. Ele arqueou novamente uma de suas sobrancelhas, mas agora de um modo, bem, _sedutor_.

- Agora você está provocando. – ele brincou, se aproximando mais de mim. – Vai ter de enfrentar as consequências.

Após isso, esqueci o motivo de estar ali. No momento em que seus lábios uniram-se aos meus, era como se ambos tivéssemos entrado em uma espécie de frenesi, parecia que não podíamos parar. Eu estava de joelhos na cama, ligeiramente mais alta do que Jasper (também, só assim pra ficar mais alta. Certo, vou parar de estragar o momento), com seu rosto entre minhas mãos, e ele estava com as mãos em minha cintura, num firme aperto.

O rumo que nosso beijo estava tomando estava me deixando insegura. Parti o beijo, ofegante, baixando minhas mãos aos ombros nus de Jazz – ah, esqueci de mencionar, ele estava dormindo só de samba canção. Mas, quando entrei no quarto, não dava pra ver, ele estava coberto, duh.

Jazz, por sua vez, desceu para meu pescoço, ora roçando o nariz levemente contra minha pele, ora distribuindo beijos que faziam minha pele irradiar calor.

Eu queria mais, mas aquele, definitivamente, não era o momento.

- Jazz. – chamei, minha voz falhando pela falta de ar.

- Hum. – ele murmurou, os lábios em meu pescoço. Droga, como pedir algo estando refém dele daquela forma? Não era justo.

- Precisamos parar. – disse, sentando sobre meus pés e colocando minhas mãos em seu peito, afastando-o.

- Me desculpe, Allie. – ele pediu, os olhos preocupados diante do que fiz.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntei, confusa.

- Acho que ultrapassei os limites, não? – ele deu um sorriso torto. _(n/a: Ok, o negócio dos sorrisos tortos pode ser do Edward, mas o Jazz também é irresistível com um sorriso desses, vá *-* desculpem a nota, precisava comentar ehe)_

- Não eu não desculpo. – ele ficou apreensivo. – Você me fez sentir maravilhosamente bem e quase me fez esquecer quem sou, se é que me entende. – dei uma piscadela. Ele pareceu constrangido.

Sério, as bochechas dele ficaram rosadas. E ele estava mordendo o lábio. Ah, fala sério, ele está me provocando, só pode ser.

- Aaahn, não precisa ficar vermelhinho. – disse, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Depois do que você acabou de falar, é difícil. – ele sorriu e se aproximou de meus lábios, dando-me um beijo calmo. Quando fomos no separar, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior levemente. Ai meu Senhor, é hoje que esse homem vai me deixar louca.

- Jazz, abaixa esse fogo. – eu disse, rindo. Ele já estava com uma mão sobre minha coxa e a outra em minha cintura.

- Vou tentar me controlar. – ele prometeu. – Mas você está uma tentação, isso torna tudo mais difícil. – rolei meus olhos.

- Vamos dormir, amor. – apenas falei.

Ele se deitou, como estava na hora de minha chegada. Aninhei-me de frente a ele, e ele passou seus braços ao meu redor, puxando-me para perto dele o máximo possível. Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Com medo que eu vá fugir? – brinquei.

- Não, só quero que não haja um espaço sequer nos separando. – ele disse, beijando a minha testa. Respirei o perfume de sua pele. – Sabia que você está linda com essa camisola? – ele perguntou.

De repente, percebi a camisola que estava usando. Uma preta, de seda, cujo tecido, exceto o do busto - que parecia um sutiã -, era quase que 100% transparente. Ótimo, Alice, parabéns, Jasper vai achar que você é uma maníaca que quer o seduzir na primeira oportunidade. Fiquei meio carrancuda com o comentário positivo de Jazz.

- Durma, Jasper. – falei, meio mal humorada.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.

* * *

**N/A:** Rawr, primeiro post de 2010 õ/ Bee-tee-dubs (conhecido por todos - com exceção da minha pessoa - por 'by the way/btw'), feliz ano novo super atrasado, ehe ':s Anyway, aqui está o 8º capítulo da fic :D Vou procurar escrever mais com mais frequência (e postar também), estou tecnicamente com a linha de raciocínio da fic completa, só preciso escrevê-la, ehe ':s[2]

Vamos aos lindos e fofos reviews, rawr ^-^

**Bunny93:** Que bom, amr :D Espero que goste desse capítulo õ/

**May Pattz:** Rawr gêmea, perdoada rs :D Espero que goste desse capítulo. Ah, e sendo mercenária(?) por um momento, quero mais capítulos das suas fics u.u AHSUAH pliiiis? *olhinhos piscantes da Allie* KK

**Anna R Black:** Agora vai ser uma coisa entre esses dois haha Quanto ao pov do Jazz, fico devendo, pois, além dos pequenos povs que ele já fez na fic aqui, futuramente vai ter mais sob o pov dele :D Agora tenho que ficar quieta, se não, lá vem spoilers haha Espero que goste do capítulo :D

**Bruna Moraes:** Rawr, obrigada mesmo amr :DD Os morenos musculosos abalam o mundo do nosso querido Jazz AUHSAUSH ok, não resisti :B Espero que goste do capítulo, e obrigada de novo :D

With love,  
**N. J. x3**


End file.
